Typically components of a machine such as, an internal combustion engine, are subject to loads and abrasion during operation thereof. One such machine component, for example, is an engine block, which may experience loads from combustion events occurring within combustion chambers formed by the cylinder head, pistons, and cylinder bores of the engine block. These events may subject the engine block to loads and abrasion thereby causing wear on one or more surfaces of the engine block. Additionally, prolonged operation of the machine may also cause wear to one or more surfaces of the machine component.
These surfaces may be repaired or remanufactured using one or more machining processes to remove defects caused due to wear. For remanufacturing or repair purposes, one or more potential worn surfaces of the engine block may be inspected for defects. Moreover, a repair or remanufacturing process to be performed on the surfaces may vary based on an extent of wear. Conventional inspection methods may include visual inspection or other known means. However, these methods may not provide a precise measurement of an extent of wear of the surface.
Typically, an iterative process may be followed while remanufacturing the surfaces of the machine component. For example, after detecting defects on a surface, a machining operation may be performed in an attempt to remove the defects and then the surface is again inspected for defects. If the defects are still present, then the surface may be further machined. In some cases, machining the surface may result in a surface having size and/or dimensions beyond a print specifications originally defined for the surface. In such a case, a different remanufacturing process such as, a material deposition process may have to be performed. However, these processes may cause wastage of material. Moreover, a cycle of machining and inspecting until the defects are removed may have to be followed for multiple times which increases machine downtime.
For reference, U.S. patent publication No. 2006/021870 relates to a method of refurbishing a deposition target having a surface with an eroded region. The method involves measuring a depth profile of the eroded region. A target material is then provided to the eroded region in relation to the measured depth profile to refurbish the target by filling the eroded region with the target material.